prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wqaas
Welcome Hello, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cure Coco (talk) 11:06, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Please stop Hi, please stop saying things which don't have to do with Pretty Cure, or things which are just wrong, as random things to users. You just got yourself a two day ban, because of saying random things to me, and another user. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 03:43, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Villains Hi again, I was saying that everything here, goes as the episode has aired. Nothing goes before the episode airs, as we don't predict here. And, after the episode airs we always put the summary in, and also the villain name in. Thanks. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 15:53, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :what you just messaged me goes with this. We don't know who the villain is until the episode airs which leaves me with two choices--- Leave a placeholder that can be erased(the "-" sign) or just leave it blank. I kinda like the placeholders so that's why I put them there. If we're slow in updating and you've seen the episode just add the name in. Shadowneko (talk) 15:12, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I don't think so As you have said, that you are the only one in charge of editing that page, it is wrong. Everyone in this wiki, has the right to edit that page, and other different pages, you also have the right to do that too. However, we only allow to write right things on pages. Mostly, we don't want wrong villain names, on the episode, as you put the wrong villains, or add the villain names, on the unaired episodes, all of these are wrong. I think it is good to do what you are allowed to. Thanks. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 00:52, August 10, 2013 (UTC) : I know that, and I changed it, a little bit. Mostly, I did it because it is to help people get it a better. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 04:41, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Actor Sorry, but it isn't yet official, we just have to wait. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 14:11, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Well I would just like to wait for them, as I've said NO predictions. Plus, we don't even know who is going to be the villain for episode 30, and that is a reason. PS: Don't REMOVE content from my talk page, until I do it by myself. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 16:34, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Jikochuus Thanks for reminding, because I am doing many things and I forget to do that one, but please just don't depend on me, as I have to do everything, mostly, it could be also very helpful if you added it sometimes, but anyways I'll put it right away. Thanks. Cure Coco (talk) 14:50, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :I haven't seen any official photos which is why we are using screenshots. It's ok because we've done it before for the other monsters. Shadowneko (talk) 12:42, August 23, 2013 (UTC) yes, but please, be more specific. What's exactly do you want with episode 31 and 32 Jikochuu? what section i have to edit? and don't forget another time to put a Signature in your message, because it's more easy to me to know the person who writes me. Explain me exactly what do you want, and i help you as i can, thanks The lover of the magical girls! Cure Juliominako! (talk) 14:16, September 16, 2013 (UTC) summaries Coco was doing those but maybe she got busy. I don't mind writing a few summaries now and again but I'm afraid I have alot of Anime to watch and I'm quite a few episodes behind on Doki Doki. Lately I've just bee checking in for trouble but most of it got quiet since wika locked the annons off of here. PS: Sign your name on talk pages. It's pretty annoyong to figure out who is talking to me. Shadowneko (talk) 18:28, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Just a little warning Please don't use wikipedia info on Doki Doki Pretty Cure episode page, one reason is we don't like plagerizm. If you keep copy-pasting I might give you a short-time ban. Thanks. Cure Coco (talk) 03:37, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I don't Know sorry The lover of the magical girls! Cure Juliominako! (talk) 15:07, October 5, 2013 (UTC) conventions and me Even though my costume was hot I had a blast going around wearing it and teasing people with the Sylveon plush toy I bought as a prop. I watched a mess of classic anime but I missed the pokemon panels I wanted to go to. Shadowneko (talk) 13:35, October 8, 2013 (UTC) His name is Bel Sorry, but if you see the name in his character page is Bel, not Pell The lover of the magical girls! Cure Juliominako! (talk) 08:52, November 13, 2013 (UTC) just my thing The admin before me used to say "If you create a page be prepared to do the whole thing because no one will do it for you" this applys here Shadowneko (talk) 14:21, December 5, 2013 (UTC) : Hi there sorry I haven't yet watched it like how Shadow said to add it yourself. You made the page your own so you should add the synopsis yourself, and actually everyone can find the picture of the Jikochuu, even you, and not just me. Ruby999000 (talk) 14:45, December 5, 2013 (UTC) useless categories I've been really busy so I just noticed this. We do not need a "former villains" category and we never will. I am cleaning up the huge mess you made with this but I won't ban you due to the fact that it was a couple of weeks ago. Shadowneko (talk) 16:57, June 17, 2014 (UTC) trivia spam Please stop spamming the trivia sections with useless junk. Sunshine has had to revert a ton of your edits so you've been temp. banned for three days and but you will be welcomed back when it's over. Honestly I need to go though those and delete half the useless facts in them. Shadowneko (talk) 18:07, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Re:Warning The reason why you were banned and your information is taken away is because you keep putting up false/ not said information and constantly not listening to us about not putting up false or not yet said information. I'm just saying this so you know and not get banned anymore. CureHibiki (talk) 08:53, October 25, 2014 (UTC) What? I don't know what you mean with "The Oracle," but please just stop adding things that haven't happened yet. We don't know who the formal names of the villain's group are and we don't know yet how MIrage managed to free Tender.Walking On Sunshine (talk) 15:36, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Re:Princess Cure Hmm...We'll find out if the main villain leader of Go! Princess Pretty Cure is female when leaks start appearing in two months or so. CureHibiki (talk) 03:58, October 31, 2014 (UTC) We will also not find out anything about the characters/items/locations/attacks in Go! Princess Pretty Cure until the end of the year or beginning of next year. CureHibiki (talk) 23:35, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Hmm....We'll keep it to generals till the villains are revealed 'kay? CureHibiki (talk) 10:57, December 4, 2014 (UTC) We do not yet know what their names are. Let's wait until Toei gives us an update.CureHibiki (talk) 08:59, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Yup, I know all that. CureHibiki (talk) 01:35, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Go! Princess Pretty Cure I had a read over your question to User:Walking on Sunshine and so you don't have to wait a while for her reply, I'll answer it for you. No the names of the new Cures haven't be revealed yet because they're usually revealed around late November, early December. CureHibiki (talk) 02:28, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Re:Most famous character Oresky is my favourite villian in HappinessCharge! and in my top 5 favourite villains from all series. CureHibiki (talk) 10:48, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Go Princess Pretty Cure We probably won't find out the theme of the upcoming season until close to the end of the year.Walking On Sunshine (talk) 16:38, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Chances of getting block you need to learn to do things right your starting to add nonsense your going to get blocked so try and improve here (Lionel-Sama 22:29, November 10, 2014 (UTC)) Warning Who are you to say that you warn me? FYI, I am an admin on here and you cannot just say stuff like that. On top of that, YOU CANNOT BAN ME. I don't know what gave you that idea. Plus, almost everything you put is either not true or is just so riddled with errors that it is just infuriating. I don't understand why you continue to act like this. If you say something like that one more time, I'm going to block you. And yes, I do have the right to "mess with your editing" because I want it to be readable to everybody. I have very low tolerance for that. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 01:10, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Warning to Walking on Sunshine Actually...You're sentences make no sense at all. I have a lot of trouble trying to fix them up because they're that bad. So please, maybe understand if a user changes what you write because they want to make this a wikia that makes sense and you can actually read things with proper grammar and everything. CureHibiki (talk) 01:24, November 12, 2014 (UTC) About Walking On Sunshine Hey, I'm sorry for interfering but you seem to not really like Walking On Sunshine. I've noticed it mostly about her always fixing your mistakes and grammar? Well she's allowed to fix your mistakes and grammar because sometimes they are fake or really bad. And I to be honest also edit your grammar and mistakes but you don't seem to dislike me and tell me not to stop editing your mistakes (I only edit your mistakes because I don't want mistakes on this wiki). Also, you can't stop Walking On Sunshine from editing pages you edit because she's allowed too and she's admin. My advice about the fake info is to ask other users what they think about the information before putting it on a page because users get really annoyed (including me) when fake information has been placed on this wikia. Please don't get too angry at me for interfering into this. I'm just a very curious girl who wouldn't mind giving advice about staying out of the danger zone. CureHibiki (talk) 07:13, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Guessing again So I read that once again you've been putting synopses for episodes that haven't even been close to being aired yet. If you add false information one more time, you're getting blocked again.Walking On Sunshine (talk) 15:28, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :wass let me explain- My policy is not to allow summaries of any type to be written unless the episode has aired. Previews do not count as they don't contain enough to know exactly what will happen. I wish wika hadn't made it so you have to register because it just opened the floodgates and made it so my only option to protect something is to make it admin only. If you try this again you will be banned and the episode list will be made admin only for a time and all edits will have to come through me and sunshine. Shadowneko (talk) 14:25, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Untrust Look, I know I play "Mr. Nice Guy" but you do actually add false information. I can't do anything to help you with earning their trust because I agree with them. And I have gave you an offer before but you ignored it. If you do not want to be in this position again, maybe come to me and ask if the information you found is real or false. If I say its real, go ahead and add it, if I say its false, forget about it, and if I'm unsure about the information, your or I will find proof for why it might either be real or fake. CureHibiki (talk) 06:32, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Cure Names HOW DO YOU KNOW THEIR NAMES???Walking On Sunshine (talk) 08:46, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Oresky Trio I'm sure we established that already, and you're saying things we already know. Plus we don't know what happened to Madame Momere.Walking On Sunshine (talk) 01:52, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Secret Meeting Welcome, Some of users don't know don't know the name of the Princess Cures. I grown tired of waiting. Mascots and villain name are still unknown. if I banned that means it would be the end of Oracle's prediction. So I suggesting that that the main villain is Ares and the group name is unconfirmed and the trio of villain still pending.